Lullaby
by XxSasuke'sTearsxX
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two of a few skater punks. Sasuke, the rich boy and Naruto, the average boy. Funny things happen when they go drniking at Naruto's...


Lullaby

"_Once upon a time, or so the story is told. Everyone lives happily, as the end unfolds. Forever sweet, and never ending, All that I want, is to know why. Why life is not, a lullaby" _Hey, this is Crow; you know, your little bro.

Just saying Hi, It's been a while since we talked last. So,

Whenever you have the time; bro, hit me up. Mom suggested

I talk to you. Are you ok?

Well, later Itachi.

~Sasuke Uchiha

P.S. I don't care if you ignore me, or if you disregard this

message. But don't punish Mom for our quarrel. She is very

worried. But, you know what, do what you want. I don't care

I'm just doing this for Mom.

The teen sent the message, cursing and swearing in resentment; he truly did hate his brother and he really didn't want to talk to him. But, his sweet and ever so lovable mother convinced him otherwise.

After turning up his song he closed out the Messaging Wizard and went back to his Word Processor.

Memento Te Esse Mortalum (1)

You bleed. You plead.

You're still human.

You cry. Eventually you'll die.

You are mortal.

You'll never last. You'll be buried in the past.

Memento Te Esse Mortalum.

I'll laugh once you're dead.

The day someone puts a bullet in your head.

You'll be cold, stiff, and ever lasting on that death bed.

The doctors and nurses didn't care.

And their feeling I share.

You left me in the dark.

Alone and miserable, but now I lark.

He saves the document and leaves his laptop. The Uchiha boy sets it on top his desk and leaves his room; locking it behind him.

"_Reality tells a different kind of tale. Everybody tries to win, but everyone can fail. It's never sweet and never ending. All that I want is to know why. Why life is not, a lullaby. It's alright. Tell me why. It's all right. The lullaby."_

"Sasuke-kun, remember you have school tomorrow. So no staying out passed midnight unless you're staying the night somewhere. And if you are call me and come pick up some clothes and other stuff you'll need."

"Hn." Was the lame response Mikoto got back as her youngest boy left the house and sauntered to his car. At least she knew he was wasn't like Sasuke was a bad kid, actually he was a sweetheart to his mother; especially since she divorced his jackass of a father; Fugaku.

The Uchiha boy came back in scowling. _He forgot his keys._ Mikoto giggled as Sasuke went to the kitchen counter and snagged his keys.

"Bye sweetie." Sasuke flushed slightly, it was always so embarrassing when his mother called him that. Even though she did have the right; he was **her son**.

"Bye." Sasuke said as he retreated from his home, before his mom could find something even more degrading to call him. He sprinted to his car. Opened the door, hopped in, started the car up and pealed off. He loved driving fast; even though he was pulled over for five times over the summer. _Damn cops._

Sasuke stopped at a local skate park and retrieved his board from the backseat. He was supposed to meet his friends there. But to the boy's disappointment; no one was there. _Those losers. _Uchiha Sasuke scowled. Usually his friends would never stand him up. The only time they ever did that was when he blew up at them and cussed them out; calling them worthless and shit like that.

"_All a lie! All a lie! Tell me why! Tell me why! All a lie! All a lie! WHY!"_

Sometimes Sasuke would question whether they were really his friends or not. There were only three he ever really counted on; Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and most of all Naruto Uzumaki.

Feet patted against the ground, loudly. Sasuke smiled that someone had arrived.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke smirked as the Dobe approached.

"What's up with you?"

"Resentment. I had to email Itachi…Mom ordered me to. Do you know how badly that kills me?" The raven boy sneered.

_Boy, it's not even afternoon and Sasu is already disgusted with himself. God Damn it. Why? _"I'm sorry, but hey, forget about it. Later on we should hit up Kiba and Shik. See if they want to chill, then after we get thrashed and bloody we can gets some drinks at my place."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but kept the smirk (It was the closest thing Sasuke would make to a smile… When he actually smiled he looked psychotic or mentally disturbed). "Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything on my agenda."

"We're taking your car."

"Ok, but why?"

"Mine is in the repair shop, so I ran over here. And because you have the sweetest ride." Naruto grinned. Sasuke hated the day Naruto found out his grins would persuade the rich teen to do many things; just to keep Naruto smiling. The Uchiha found a strange sense of satisfaction in that ridiculous grin.

"Whatever, just know you **are not **driving **my car**." Sasuke slightly sneered at his sunny blond friend.

Both boys skated for a while; grinding on whatever possible for them, popping 360 ollies, and shredding it up on the half pipe (Without shredding themselves up as much as possible). Once they were done and fixing up each others wounds they checked the time.

"Dobe; it's 2:30, want to go somewhere to eat? Or would you rather eat at one of our possible victims?"

"Our possible victims."

"Any preference?"

"Kiba. He's closer and has ramen." Naruto happily stated, rubbing his stomach. Sasuke's eyes quickly darted down to Naruto's hand on his stomach. Lately he found Naruto more enticing every year; now-a-days he is having a hell a time trying to resist the seemingly tasty blond.

"Pig." Sasuke scoffed.

"Shut up, jackass." Naruto growled.

"Hn, I rather…" A "hey Uchiha, Uzumaki. Quit making out and get your asses over here" interrupted the two boys quarrel.

Sasuke and Naruto looked over at the two boys coming up to them. Naruto smiled wildly and ran to the other teens.

"Shik! Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke just grunted as they boys approached him and his black and teal One 77 Austin Marin.

"Hey Sasuke." Both the newcomers said in unison. Sasuke just waved in response and continued to bask in contempt.

"So any plans?" Shikamaru asked, hoping there wasn't to much he would have to do on his part. The other boys would wonder for the rest of their lives, just how Shikamaru stayed so in shape.

"Well, Sasu and I were just talking about that a couple hours ago. We decided we would eat lunch at one of your guys houses and trash up somewhere, then go drinking at my place." Sasuke sent his blank gaze over to Naruto.

"I can't go home wasted."

"Well," The blue eyed moron started. "You'll just have to stay the night at my house."

"Am I being forced into this?"

"Yes." The blond stated roughly. "You have to, you have no other choice. Anyways, I don't think you want to drive home drunk; what about your baby."

Sasuke looked behind himself and at his car. _I would never endanger you, don't worry. What the hell am I doing? Internally talking to my car?... I really need to stop hanging around these guys; they're ruining me. _Sasuke patted the hood of his car and ran his hand across it as he got in. "Kiba, Shik. You're in the back. Naruto, passenger."

"Right." Naruto barked as he ran to the Austin Martin.

"Hey easy, I don't want you scratching my car!" The Uchiha growled in defense of his car. "Mmm… Dobe, I'm popping the trunk, take my board and yours and put them up."

Naruto groaned as he got Sasuke's board and maneuvered to the trunk. He placed the skateboards down and got in the passenger side of the car.

Shikamaru and Kiba got themselves in the backseat and Sasuke drove off. "So, whose house do we go to?"

"Kiba's." Naruto answered.

"Fine with me." Dog-boy barked. Everyone laughed and continued to drive for Kiba's.

The boys made it to Dog Boy's house and waved hello to the said boy's mom.

"Hello Mrs. Inuzuka," Sasuke greeted with a customary bow. Kiba snorted at the rich boy and the others growled "suck up".

The woman was very military like and it drove all the boys up the wall; well, except the Uchiha. Sasuke chuckled at her attempts to give Kiba military discipline. Just lately, the poor woman find how impossible that would be.

The rest of the boys made their "hello's" and moved to the kitchen.

"Boys, don't gouge out on everything. I would like to cook tonight."

Everyone gave Kiba a sorry look; his mother wasn't the best cook in the world.

They spent around half an hour at Kiba's and hauled ass for Naruto's. Especially after Naruto spilt the gallon of milk all over the linoleum floor.

When they were all situated at Naruto's and had their beers cracked, they were having a good time. Laughing about foolish stunts and obnoxious pranks they did; well ok, except Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't get into that crap, but he'd listen as the others talked about their great plans. Shikamaru would come up with the plans, Kiba and Naruto would do the dirty work, and Sasuke would be the get away or safety. The cops had always looked at Sasuke as a well-behaved boy in a crowd of brutes (the cops never caught Sasuke drinking). The only time Sasuke is trouble is when he speaks his mind, speeds, or gets angry. Sasuke had taken several trips to jail for attacking someone or self-defense ( that would just depend on whether the person shit himself or not).

"Yeah, it was great!" Kiba chortled, "we hung the dumbshit by his feet to the streetlight."

"He cried for his mom until a cop got him down." Naruto laughed as he laid on Sasuke's lap. Naruto did this often and the only part of it that disturbed the others was that Sasuke never objected.

A side of the Uchiha boy liked having Naruto like his. So, he didn't have it in him to push the Dobe away.

"Three hours later!"

Sasuke sighed and looked around; the dumbest thing he was doing was drinking with these morons. The Uchiha boy had to find something to do. Sasuke did something he would utterly regret though. He quit thinking about his body and his hand slip off the back of the couch and onto Naruto's lap.

"AAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as realization hit both boys and they jumped apart. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Naruto hollered, to loud for the Uchiha's ears.

"I WAS DOZING OFF FUCKFACE!" The Uchiha growled, his temper rising and his chest hurting. His heart always did this when he got mad at Naruto (which was very rare, he stayed fairly mellow for Naruto. Especially after almost killing him). Sasuke felt suffocated and his heart raced, he felt faint and like he was going to explode. _Damn, not this again._ Sasuke couldn't hear the curse words Naruto was screaming at him as he clutched his chest. Sasuke's vision blurred and his knees gave way. The last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto and the others running towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think he is ok?" A worried Naruto asked. Naruto cared for Sasuke more than anyone in the world. Not only did Sasuke almost kill him but Sasuke saved Naruto, countless times. And Naruto believed those incidents brought them closer together. Yet, no matter what, there was always that side of Sasuke that was cold, distant, and unknown.

Naruto really wanted to know everything about his Sas. What made Sasuke happy? What did Sasuke do in his free-time? Did Sasuke still hate him in a way? Hat thought hurt Naruto the worst. He wanted Sasuke to care for him. To adore him in way, like the way Naruto adored the raven boy.

"I don't know," Shikamaru replied, "Do I look like a doctor?"

"Sorry, I'm just worried." Naruto pouted.

"Nh," Sasuke groan in a waking stupor. He had numbly listened to some of the things they said. What got him to wonder was Naruto admitting to worry. Was this more often than what he thought? Was it becoming a problem?

This was the first time Sasuke fainted in public. Usually he would make an excuse to go home and leave without another word. His friends would follow his home. But they would get there after Sasuke fainted at the thresh-hold.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sobbed… Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he sat right up.

"Why-"

"I was scared." Naruto cried as he leapt onto the bed and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke had no time to react, so he sat there, still as a stone in Naruto's embrace. It actually felt nice to him. Being held like that in the blonde's warm arms. He finally sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Naruto shivered at the cold of Sasuke's arms, but continued to sobbed in the raven's shoulder. Sasuke patted Naruto's head and started humming the song he listened to earlier.

"You're humming?" Naruto sobbed, he was beginning to calm down.

" "Lullaby" by Hypnogaja. Why? What's wrong with humming?"

"Never took you for the type to do that." Naruto replied.

"Well, uh, Naruto," Kiba and Shikamaru replied awkwardly, "we need to go."

"Ok, later."

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked looking around Naruto's room for a clock.

"It's eleven." Naruto informed, looking at his cell-phone.

"Oh shit, my mo-" Sasuke started, worried about his mother. She told him to call her.

"Already called her, she said it was fine for you to stay the night. And she already packed you some clothes and other stuffed. She dropped it off three hours ago."

"How long was I out for?"

"Five hours." Naruto answered as he snuggled to the Uchiha.

Sasuke's cheeks turned red and he tried to back away. But Naruto's warm hands slipping up his black undershirt made Sasuke stop. The blonde sat up and turned his body so he faced the Uchiha. Sasuke was becoming quit uncomfortable at the moment and didn't know what to do. So, the raven haired boy scooted against the wall. Naruto smiled and crawled closer to Sasuke. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke shakily asked.

"Something I want to do." Naruto said as he saddled himself on Sasuke's lap.

"Na-" Sasuke just barely said as Naruto leaned forward.

"Relax Sasuke, I know you want this."

"Nh," Sasuke moaned as Naruto's lips grazed his jaw line. Naruto's hands grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pushed them against the wall. Naruto pushed himself closer to Sasuke and kissed him.

Their lips danced as Sasuke gave in to his desire. Sasuke pushed his leg up in between Naruto's legs and gently added more pressure. Naruto pulled backed and caught a glimpse of Sasuke's eyes, they were eclipsed with greed and want. Sasuke moved his head and bit Naruto's neck; making the dobe moan.

"What's wrong," Sasuke started as he released Naruto's neck, "Usuratonkachi?"

"It feels good." Naruto said, hugging Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and took the Dobe's moment of ecstasy to his advantage.

"You really like it?" Sasuke asked as he sucked on Naruto's bottom lip.

"Uh huh." Naruto moaned as his head fell back.

"I'm glad," Sasuke said, "but; will you allow me to go further?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you. You just have to trust me. Yes or no?" Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear. Naruto shuddered. Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's response. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." Naruto almost cried. It really didn't help Sasuke's hands had proceeded down his stomach and to the crotch of his pants. "Oh, Sasu, please."

"Calm Naruto," Sasuke somewhat laughed; amused by Naruto's eager and selfish behavior, "now tell me, what do you want?"

"You."

"How? Naruto, Tell me how?" the raven urged.

"All over me. On me. Inside me." Sasuke turned tomato red as Naruto spoke.

"N-Naruto, I never knew you… Well, uh have you always thought of m-me that way?" Sasuke asked, stuttering as he began to lose his cool.

"A while." Naruto said, barely calming down.

"How long is a while?"

"A year or two." Naruto answered, blush to match Sasuke's. "What about you, how long have you liked me?"

"Four years."

"And you never asked me out?" Naruto tried to glare through his lust.

Sasuke growled and gave Naruto a deadly look. "Undress or let me leave." Naruto's eyes grew wide but he got off Sasuke and dropped his pants and tore off his shirt. Sasuke smirked as he also undressed himself.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw the Uchiha's godly body. Well conditioned abs, rock hard pecs, and long thick cock, hard and aching for the blond. "Oh my…" Naruto started stunned and in awe.

"Come here," the raven teen ordered, "I want you, on me and now." Naruto approached the demanding bastard and was snag. Sasuke forced Naruto on his hands and knees, while he positioned himself on his knees; ready to push in. "I want to fuck you long and hard."

"Like your cock?" the blond cracked, his attempt to joke before Sasuke stole his virginity. Sasuke snorted and pushed his hard on against Naruto. "Mmm, Sasuke, please. At least start gentle this is my first."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke said as he pushed against Naruto's tight entry. "I'll be as nice as I can for the start, no promises for later on."

"Dear God."

"Don't start that shit with me." Sasuke spat in his disgust with religion.

"Sorry Antichrist." Naruto poked fun at.

"Suck it." Sasuke challenged.

"Once you clean off." Naruto replied calmly to his friend. Sasuke Hn-ed and pushed in. "Ah!" Naruto screamed to Sasuke's arousal and satisfaction.

The Uchiha started a repetitive motion of in and out, gently for Naruto to grow used to. Once Naruto became used to the infiltration Sasuke started to move faster and harder. Naruto cried and moaned as Sasuke continued fucking him. "Mmm, good boy Naruto. You're taking this so well. I'll reward you." Sasuke grabbed the other boy's member and started pumping it.

"Nh, Sas. I- I-. Ah. More! More!" The raven smiled at Naruto's begging and whimpering. Sasuke began jacking Naruto off harder until the blond orgasmed.

"Good boy." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear. "I love the way you behave for me Angel."

"Make me be better for you, my Sasu. Please, please." Naruto begged, burning to have Sasuke to be rougher with him.

"Easy baby, I'll do more with you sure enough here. I just don't want this to be too sudden." Sasuke purred with satisfaction.

"Naturally…"

"What do you mean "Naturally"?"

"You want to torment me." Naruto complained, hoping to get more out of Sasuke.

"You are being absurd," Sasuke remarked, beginning to pull out of Naruto. But, Naruto whined and grabbed Sasuke's ass. "What?"

"No, stay inside me, let me make your beautiful cock warm as you fuck me."

"So, that's what you want?" Eagerly Naruto shook his head and Sasuke knew what he got himself into. "Do you want it hard?" Another eager head shake. "Want it deep?" The same response. "Do you want me to make you scream in orgasms?" And there was the most urgent head shake Sasuke ever saw. He smiled and did as his Angel wanted, he fucked his blond harder and harder. He made Naruto scream, cry, whimper and squirm with the constant pounding of his cock inside Naruto. "God, Naruto you are so beautiful when my cock and cum are inside you."

"You're amazing Sasu, I love having you inside me. More... More, please." Naruto said, almost sobbing from all the pleasure.

"Jeez, Naruto you beg like a slut… Good boy." And with that said Sasuke went right back to fucking Naruto, rough and hard.

_All that I want is to know why, why life is not, a lullaby?_

The End


End file.
